A Trip With My Two Best Friends
by rthcats2
Summary: Rayman is touring Western Europe with two new friends


A Trip With Two Of My Best Friend

Chapter 1

How I Got to Be Incredibly Rich

Jumping up and down on my bed, I yelled, "Yeah baby! I just inherited ten billion dollars! This is so cool! Wail till I tell my best friends Robert and Rayman. My name is Roz. I am fourteen years old and am four feet nine inches. I can run really fast. I am a hard worker, but I also enjoy having fun with my friends. Inheriting ten billion dollars and having the decision to go on a three week trip to every single country in Western Europe is the perfect way to share to holiday with my friends.

I ran over to Robert's house and saw him in the front yard. He is tall and slim. He has black hair. He wears glasses. His wears long sleeve shirts and pants that are usually blue. He can also speak English, German, and French. "Hey Roz!" He yelled.

"Hey Robert! Guess what!"

"What?"

"I just inherited ten billion dollars."

"No way."

"Yes I did. Come on, let's go to the bank and I'll prove it to you." We ran over to the bus stop, caught a bus, and went to the bank. When we got to the bank, we walked into the bank. We went up to the bank manager's desk and asked for bank statement for my account. The bank manager gave me the bank statement and it read $1,000,000,000 "Wo! You sure weren't kidding. That is cool!" Robert's eyes bulging. "So, what are going to do with all that money?"

"I'm going on a trip to all the countries in Western Europe. Want to come with me?"

"Sure! When are we leaving?"

"How does next Friday sound?"

"All right. How long will we be gone?"

"About 3 weeks. We'll spend one day in each country. Sound good?"

"A whole three weeks? Cool! I am so there."

"All right. It's great that you want to come with me"

"Thank you. You're so nice."

"Thanks, I try. Make sure you pack a lot of clothes for all the seasons and any other items you want."

"O.K. We'll, I'll see you next Friday at your house. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me. Looking forward to it."

"Me too. See ya then."

"See ya then." I said as Robert turned and went and got on the next bus home. I caught the next bus and went home.

When I got home, I went into my room and went through the portal (the portal is door into other worlds and it takes you to which ever world you think can think of. That can be any world. You can find them anywhere. Yet, only few people know about them. I learned about them from Rayman. That's how he came into this world. There are usually rays of blue in a white tunnel like room.) into Rayman's world. Rayman is joint less, which I could never figure out how his body stays together. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a red bandana around his invisible neck (I guess), wears a purple body suit, and yellow and white shoes. He is the same as height as me. He has the ability to speak six different languages, which are: Romanian, Spanish, Italian, French, English, and Dutch. He has the ability to fly and create energy spheres in the palm of his hands in order to defend himself or get away from danger. I find that to be rather interesting.

I started falling in midair. Luckily I landed on a sandy, beach island. There was water surrounded it and many palm trees blowing in the wind. The waves were going back and forth. I also saw a hammock and desk. Then I saw Rayman. "Hey Rayman."

"Hey Roz. How are you?"

"Dandy! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I just inherited ten billion dollars."

"What! Did you just say that you inherited ten billion dollars? Ha, come on Roz, don't joke like that with me."

"It's no joke. I did."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I pulled out the bank statement and showed him.

"Did you get this off the internet or the computer?"

"No way. It is impossible to get a bank statement to look like that with my computer."

"Oh, sorry. I recall someone doing that once."

"Don't sweat it. I had to prove this to Robert too. Just that, he and I had to go to the bank because I didn't have a bank statement.

"O.K. So what are you going to do with all that money?"

"I'm going on a three week long trip to every single country in Western Europe."

"Wow!"

"Want to come with Rocky and me?"

"Sure."

"That's great."

"Be sure to pack a lot clothes and any other items you want to take with you. Well, I better get going. See you next Friday."

"Looking forward to it. See ya."

I noticed that the portal moved between two palm trees and I went through it. As I was going through, I thought, Wow. This is going to be awesome with hanging out with my two best friends while traveling to every country in Western Europe for a whole year. This is going to be the best year of my life. Oh wait. I forgot. I need to get passports for all three of us. Luckily it's not a problem.

The next morning, I woke up and I found pictures of Robert, Rayman, and myself to put on passports. I walked to the post office and asked an employee for a passport form. I took it, and went at the desk, and filled it out. After I finished filling it out. I went back to the employee and handed her the passport forms and the pictures and I asked her to mail the passports back to me as soon as possible.

Then I went to an electronic store and bought three computer translators. These were special computer translators. They didn't just have one robotic voice. You could program it to have any voice you wanted. That could be your voice, friends, or family. You name it. Whenever you wanted it to say something in another language, you could program it to speak in that language in your voice. Pretty cool. That's not all, it's also acts like a personal computer that you have at home. It can go online, write e-mails, download songs, videos, type documents etc. The best part is that it is all voice activated. If you send an e-mail to your friend that has any special translator like this, they can hear your e-mail because your voice has been recorded on to it. If you don't know how to tell it to do something with the correct terminology, you just tell it what you would want it to do and it does it for you with the correct terminology. Bottom line it understands what you are trying to tell it to do and it does it. This translator is fast too. It is faster than DSL. Another thing I liked about this machine is that it was very compact. You could shrink it to the size of a penny by just telling it to shrink and if you would go near water, a plastic case would seal the computer completely automatically intensely. Now that is what I call a computer translator.

Luckily, on Thursday, I got all three passports. They turned out great. I went back inside my house and started packing. I packed a lot of clothes for all the seasons, Game Boy, CD player, CDs, Digital camera, map, etc. After I got thru packing, I fell on my bed and fell asleep.

Chapter 2

France

The following morning, I woke up to the sound of my doorbell ringing. I turned over, got out bed, and got dressed quickly. I opened the door and saw Rocky with suitcase at his feet. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Robert. You see, I got so tired from packing last night.

"That's O.K., Roz. I understand."

"I'm glad you do. I greatly appreciate it." Then Rayman came with a suitcase with him. "Hey Roz, how you this morning?"

"All right."

"So are we ready to go?" Rayman asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

We all picked up our suitcases and walked to into the portal. We went stepped inside and started talking about what country we wanted to go to first.

"I want to go to Paris, France to see the Eiffel Tower." Robert suggested.

"Sounds good to me. How about you Roz? Where do you want to go to first?" Rayman asked.

"It doesn't matter to me of where we go to first."

"You sure?" Robert questioned.

"Yep. You two decide."

"O.K. it's settled. We'll go to Paris, France." Rayman declared.

"All right!" Robert and I agreed.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got these two items for each of us." I said as I fished all three of the passports and computer translators.

"These two items are for each of us!" Rocky exclaimed. "Cool!"

"Yep. For keeps too."

"Wow! Thanks Roz. We don't know what else to say." Robert and Rayman both said at the same time.

"Don't mention it, you guys. It's a tool. Use it."

"The passport pictures turned out nice. Where did you find them?" Robert asked.

"I scrounged around in my photo album and I thought these were the best photos of us."

"Yeah, well, thanks again." They said again.

"Anytime." I replied.

After a few minutes, we on the plane for Paris. "We get to go Paris, France to see the Eiffel Tower!" Rocky said excitedly. "I heard it was gorgeous."

"That's sounds nice." I said.

"Yeah" Rayman agreed.

A few hours later, we finally arrived in Paris, France.

"Wow. I can't believe we're actually here. This has been my dream to come over here." Robert exclaimed.

"We'll now it's a reality." I replied. "Hey! There's the Eiffel Tower! I'll race you two."

"You're on." Rayman said competitively.

"Oh righty. On your mark, get set go!"

From there, we all started sprinting. Each of us determined to get to the Eiffel Tower first. So far, so good. I thought. Oh man! I always speak too soon. Robert was gaining on me. I forgot to mention that he is extremely fast too. Actually, he's faster than me. I always challenge him to a race just for the fun of it, knowing that I'm going to lose. Oh well. Better start sprinting faster. Then Robert passed me up. Hey!

"Made it!" Rocky said breathlessly as he touched the base of the Eiffel Tower with one hand while leaning against it.

"Yeah." Rayman and I replied breathlessly as well.

"Next question. Elevator or stairs?" I asked.

"Elevator! Rayman said quickly.

"Yeah. There is way too many stairs too climb! You are crazy if you want to go up on all of those stairs." Robert agreed.

"O.K. O.K. O.K. We'll take the elevator." I said calmly.

Rayman pushed the elevator button and we waited for it to come down to the ground. In a few minutes, it came down to the ground, and we got in it. In a few minutes we were at the top. Robert was the first to get out of the elevator and to run to the edge of railing and to look down. "Hurry up guys! Come look at this!"

"We're hurrying." I replied.

Rayman and I walked over near the edge, leaned on the railing and looked down.

"Man it sure is high." I exclaimed.

"Nah, I've been higher than this." Rayman said.

"That's cool. So, what's your hypothesis on how long it took the people to build this?"

"About thirty years."

"Where do you get thirty years from?"

"That's what I heard."

"What ever you say, Rayman. What ever you say."

"Ya know, there's always been something I've wanted to try all my life."

"What would that be?"

"Parachute off here!"

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Robert attempted talking me out of it.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I have a parachute. Oh yeah, like I'm just going to jump off here with nothing. How stupid would that be?"

"Gosh Roz! Of all the crazy jokes you've told me. Why can't this one be a joke too?" Robert said throwing up his hands.

"We'll here goes nothing. Geronomo!" I yelled as jumped off the Eiffel Tower's rail. "Yeah baby! Whoohoooo! Guys! You ought to try this! This is so cool! Yeah baby!"

Then Rayman climbed up on top of the railing and started flying at full speed at the level I was falling at.

"Glad you could join me."

"Yeah, I'm just doing this just in case something goes wrong."

"Thanks."

Then he and I slowly and softly landed on the ground. Robert was down on the ground waiting for us.

"Are you guys O.K.?"

"Don't worry we're fine, thanks." I replied.

"Will you do me one favor?"

"Sure. What?"

"Never ever, pull any crazy stunt like that ever again!"

"Don't worry, Robert, I won't do anything like that again. Didn't mean to scare you. Thanks a lot for your concern though."

"Just keep your promise, and I won't bring this up again. O.K.?"

"Done."

"Hey, what about dinner?" Rayman asked.

"Yeah that wouldn't be a bad idea. I'll go ask that guy about a restaurant." Robert suggested.

He sprinted up to the guy and started speaking in French. I pulled out my translator to see what he and the guy we're saying.

_"Excuse me sir, do you know of any good restaurants around her?" _It read.

"Yes, Auberge "d'chex eux." I heard that was a good place to eat."

"_Thank you sir.__ Bye."_

_"Take care now."_

Robert sprinted back to us and said, Auberge "D' chex eux."

"Sounds good. Let's go." Rayman said.

We walked over to the restaurant and got seated and got menus.

"Need a translation for the menu, Roz" Robert asked.

My computer translator also scans any language writing and translates it for me." I replied.

"That is one good invention." Rayman exclaimed.

The waiter came by and took our orders. We ordered normal food. We didn't order any snails or any other mystery meal. We soon got our meals and we started eating.

"This food is the bomb." Robert said.

"Yeah, it is pretty good. I agreed. "About you, Rayman?"

"It's good." Rayman replied.

After that we finished eating, I paid the bill and we left.

"So, where to now?" I asked.

"You're sick, Roz." Rayman said holding his stomach.

"Why?"

"Don't you feel stuffed?"

"No, I paced myself and I made sure not to over eat. Robert, how are you feeling?

"Fine."

"All right, how about we get a three bedroom hotel for the night and you two can lie down. Oh, maybe these will help you guys feel better." I pulled out two Tums out of my pocket and them to Rayman.

"What are these for?"

"Those are meant for you to make you to feel better."

"Thanks."

We walked over to the nearest hotel and I asked the manager for three rooms for one night. He gave me three keys. I gave Rayman and Robert each a key and I kept the other. We walked and took an elevator to our rooms.

"Hope you guys feel better." I said.

"Thanks. We hope so too." Rocky and Rayman both said.

Then we separated and went into our rooms. I took off my shoes, turned down the covers, and went to sleep.

The next morning, I heard a knock on my door at seven A.M.

"O.K. O.K. I'm up, up" I moaned as I groggily got out of bed and answered my door."

"Morning, Roz." Rayman said cheerfully.

"Feeling better?"

"Much better, thanks. Are you ready to go?"

"Let me put my shoes on and grab my suitcase. Where's Robert? Is he ready yet?

"He's waiting down stairs near the manager's desk. Hurry up."

"All right."

I turned, put on my shoes, grabbed my suitcase and went out the door with Rayman.

"Mornin, sleepy head." Robert said.

"Mornin." I replied. "Ready to go?"

"Whenever you two are."

"O.K. just let me drop off my key and I can walk down to and into the portal with you guys.

I gave manager the key and paid him for letting us stay at the hotel. Then we walked out and into the portal.

"Where to next?" I asked. "How about Rome, Italy?"

"No, not at this time, Roz. I just overcame being sick from eating. How about we visit that place last? Rayman answered.

"O.K. What place do you have in mind?"

"How about Ireland? I heard one of your teachers say that, that was a good place to visit."

"Sound good. Does that sound good to you, Robert?"

"Sounds fine." Robert agreed.

Chapter 3 Ireland

We landed in Ireland.

"Do you think we'll find any leprechauns here?" Better yet, at the end of a rainbow with a pot of gold? Robert asked.

"That would be nice." I replied. "However, I don't recall ever hearing of any leprechauns living here. I've heard of short people or dwarfs, but never any leprechauns. You should become a writer and write stories about adventures with leprechauns.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny, Roz. Hey! Who's that pretty girl?" The girl had short blonde air, wore glasses, and was slightly taller than me.

"That girl sure looks familiar. Is that Alissa? Hey! Excuse me! Is your name Alissa?

"Yes, that's my name. How did you know my name?" Alissa responded.

"Did you by any chance go to Shavlia in the sixth grade?"

"Yes. I went there from sixth grade to eighth grade. Why do you ask?"

"I was there for sixth grade for three weeks. Did you play the tuba in the band?"

"Yes, I did."

"I was in that class. Just that, I played the snare drums. Oh, this might help you remember me." I pulled a necklace that had two pendants on it from out of my pocket. The first pendant was a coin that had an eagle flying on one side and on the other side it had an angel with one foot over a dragon. It had the engraving of: St. Michael protect us in battle. The other pedant was a pink half circle with a white heart in the middle that glowed in the dark.

"Roz? Is that you?" Alissa said as she pulled out her necklace that had a blue half circle with a white heart in the middle that glowed in the dark pendant from her pocket as well.

"Yes, it's me."

"Good to see again, Roz!" She came up to me and we hugged each other.

"Where have you been? How's it going?" Alissa asked.

"I had transferred to Cope Middle School and I went there from sixth to eighth grade. Things have been fine. Sorry I've never been able to contact you."

"Don't worry about that. So what brings you to Ireland."

"I'm just visiting with my best friends. This is Robert and this Rayman. Guys this is Alissa."

"How's it going?" Robert said offering his hand.

"Hi, how are? Roz has told me so much about you." Rayman replied offering his hand as well.

"I'm glad you guys are visiting. Allow me to show you around." Alissa said cheerfully as she shook Rayman's and Robert's hand.

She showed us Blarney Castle, the gift shops, and other interesting places. We also talked a lot on the way. As it grew dark, we said our goodbyes. She gave us her e-mail address and told us to keep in touch. Rayman, Robert, and I rented another three-bedroom hotel and went to sleep.

Chapter 4

Scotland

The next morning, I woke up, went to the manager's desk and paid the bill and turned in my key. Then I asked the guys where they wanted to go to next.

"It's your turn to pick, Roz." Robert told me.

"Okay. How about we go to Scotland in the United Kingdom?"

"Why Scotland?"

"My family originated from there and I would like to go check it out. Plus, I heard that there is concert down there."

"You actually like the bagpipes. Ha. Ha. Ha. You are too funny, Roz. Ha. Ha. Ha."

"I tell you what, I'll let you pick the next country. Sound good?"

"Okay, Roz. Ha. Ha. Ha. Bagpipes. Ha. Ha."

"Who's playing?" Rayman asked.

"I'm not sure." I replied.

We went to the airport. After a few minutes, we were in Scotland. We walked to the nearest hotel to drop off our suitcases. We got three rooms, and we walked to them and dropped off our suitcases. We walked outside and I saw a poster.

"Hey guys! Look! Check this out! There's a concert here in town starting at eight P.M.

"Who's playing?" Rayman asked.

"The Proclaimers and other Scottish bands. Do you guys want to go to this?"

"Who in the heck are the Proclaimers?" Robert asked with confusion.

"Have you heard the song "I Would Walk 500 Miles?" Rayman asked him.

"No."

"It's a good song. You'll like it. Roz, what do we do in the mean time?"

"Good question. I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I wish I knew Scotland better. I can't think of any places that you and Robert would be interested in."

"What do you have in mind?"

"No, I better not."

"Come on, Rayman, we wouldn't put you down for your ideas."

"All right, how about we look at a museum?"

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"We could just look at the one museum that has the Hall Clan in it."

"That's a good idea. Good thinking, Rayman. Rocky, how does that sound?" "

"All right." Robert responded.

"Allow me to ask to go ask that big tall guy for directions for the nearest museum that contains the Hall Clan in it." I said as ran over to the big tall dressed in long plaid kilt.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know where the nearest museum that has the Hall Clan in it?"

"That's near the next two streets, lassie." The man replied in heavy Scottish accent.

"Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure, lassie"

"What does that guy mean by calling you lassie?" Rocky asked as he and Rayman came walking up to me.

"I'm not sure. I think it's their dialog.

"Okay. Just checking."

So we walked up two streets and found the nearest museum that had the Hall Clan in it. We walked inside and starting reading all about the Hall Clan.

"Gosh, I have never seen or read this much history about my family." I exclaimed.

"Man, I never knew that your last name was important, Roz." Robert agreed.

"It is." Rayman chimed in.

"So what do you guys want to do next? Hey Robert, why not you pick?" Rayman asked.

"Me?"

"Me?" I impersonated him.

"Hmmm, how about we go get lunch?"

"Okay. Rayman?"

"Sounds fine to me." Rayman responded.

We walked out of the museum and went into a restaurant.

"Rayman. Piece of advice, don't overeat and don't order items that you never heard of and don't pig out. Okay?" I instructed as we all sat down.

"Roz, I learn from our mistakes. You don't need tell me." Rayman retorted.

"Okay. I'm just trying to help."

We ordered our food. The food soon came. We ate and talked for a while. Then I noticed it was almost seven P.M. I told the guys that we better pay, leave, and catch a bus now in order to go see the concert. I paid the bill. We walked out the door and caught a bus.

When we got there, I purchased the tickets and we found some good seats.

"I wonder what they will be playing." Rayman thought out loud.

"I sure up they play "I Would Walk 500 Miles." I said.

"Me too."

"Hey they're starting."

The Proclaimers walked out and greeted the audience. Then they started playing Rayman and I's favorite song. You guessed it. "I Would Walk 500 Miles." Rayman, Robert, and I all got up out of our chairs and starting dancing and singing along to the song. After the Proclaimers finished playing, some other bands came and performed. That concert was awesome.

"So what did you guys think of the concert?" I asked as we were walking to the bus stop.

"They were good." Robert replied. "They were better than what I had expected."

"I liked the concert too." Rayman agreed.

"I also liked the sound of some of the bag pipes." I added. "So, where to next? Rocky, I believe it's your turn to choose."

"I want to go to Belgium."

"Okay, tomorrow morning we'll leave for Belgium. We caught the bus and went back to our hotel. We went inside our rooms and went to sleep.

Chapter 5

**Belgium**

The next morning, I heard a knock o my door. "Hold on. Let me take a shower and dress and I'll be happily be out the door." I quickly took a shower, got dressed, and grabbed my suitcase. I opened the door and Robert greeted me. He told me that Rayman was at the manager's desk. I walked to the manager's desk to pay and turn in my key. We walked out of the hotel, and walked to the portal. We went in.

After a few minutes, we were in Belgium.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked Robert.

"I heard that you can take a tour of the city by riding in a hot air balloon."

That looks like fun and it's safe. If you catch my drift, Roz."

"Okay, sound good, Rayman?"

"What? Oh, that's fine. Riding in a hot air balloon is nice.

We walked to the nearest hot air balloon. The balloon was gigantic and the best part was that it the balloon was purple and the basket was blue. Purple is my favorite color and blue is Robert's favorite color. We got inside the balloon basket and a lady greeted us. She asked if we ready to take a tour of the town. We told her whenever she was ready. She let down a sand bag and turned a knob to let hot air inside the balloon. Then we started floating up in the air. It was nice. She pointed out all the major buildings, historical sites, and other interesting stuff about the city in Belgium. By the end of the day, we learned a lot about the city in Belgium. The lady turned the knob to let out some hot air and dropped another sand bag. We slowly lowered to the ground. We thanked the lady for the tour and she told us that it was her pleasure.

"Well, I certainly learned a lot." Robert said.

"Me too." Rayman and I agreed.

"So where do we go to next?" I asked.

"Where's the closet place?" Rayman asked.

"Netherlands."

"How about we go there tomorrow?"

We rented another hotel and went to sleep.

The next morning we left for Netherlands.

Chapter 6

**Netherlands**

After we got there, we went to a hotel to drop off our suitcases.

"Hey!" Rayman yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Water skiing."

"That's cool. I've always wanted to try that."

"Now is your chance. You'll like it."

"You went water skiing Rayman?" asked Rocky.

"Yes." Rayman replied.

"Man, you've done almost everything."

"I guess so."

We ran to a store near by in order to rent water skis and a boat.

"Sorry kids. No can do. Have to be eighteen or over." The guy behind the counter replied.

"Here." Rayman told the guy while he showed him his passport.

"Oh, okay. How many?"

"Three skis, three life jackets, and one boat." I gave Rayman the money so he could pay for the equipment.

"Here's your equipment. The boat is outside in the water."

"Thank you."

We walked out with our water skis.

"Thanks a lot Rayman. Quick thinking to use your passport as ID." I complemented him.

"Exactly." Robert agreed.

"It's my pleasure. I'm glad you and Roz are happy. I had to do something in order to repay you guys."

"For what?" I asked.

"For taking me on this trip with you and Rocky, and for going to a boring museum."

"Don't mention it, Rayman." I said.

"Don't we need to change into our swim suits?" Robert asked.

"I forgot about that. Let's walk back to the hotel and put them on."

We ran back to the hotel and went into our rooms to change. Robert and I walked out of our rooms in our swimsuits and saw Rayman waiting.

"Rayman? Where's your swimsuit?" Robert asked.

"I don't have one." Rayman replied.

"Do you want to go buy one? Roz and I can help you look for one."

"Nah. What I have is fine. Besides, I have a change of clothes."

"Okaaaaaay. Suit yourself."

We ran to the beach.

"Who's going to drive the boat?" Robert asked.

"I will." I offered.

"Do you know how to drive a boat?" Rayman asked me.

"No, but how hard could it be. I've played plenty of videogames of driving boats. Can you drive a boat?"

"What kind of boat is it?"

"A motor boat."

"A motor boat. I don't know how to drive those. Robert?"

"Don't look at me." Robert responded. "So who is going to drive the boat?"

"I can." A tall, blonde haired guy said.

"Really? Gee, thanks." I said.

"No problem. Besides I could teach you guys how to drive. No need to thank me again."

Robert, Rayman, and I put on our water skis. We walked out onto the water and grabbed the ropes. The guy jumped into the boat and started the motor. He asked us if we ready and we told him yes. Then we started moving.

"Man this is fun!" I yelled.

"I told you that you would enjoy this." Rayman replied.

"This is too cool!" Robert shouted.

We saw ramps and Rayman did many tricks on them. We tried some too, but we're unsuccessful on nailing any tricks. The guy taught each of us how to drive the boat. By the end of the day, we were really good at driving the boat and at water skiing. The guy drove us back into shore and we thanked him. We took off our water skis and returned them back to the store. We walked back to the hotel while talking about how awesome our day was. We went inside the hotel and into our rooms and fell asleep.

Chapter 7

**Germany**

The next morning, I woke up because the sun was shinning in my eyes. I took a shower, got dressed, grabbed my suitcase, and went out the door. I walked over to Rayman's room and knocked on the door. I waited for an answer. Then all of sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Morning" Rayman said cheerfully.

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't sweat it, man. Where's Robert?"

"Isn't he supposed to wake you up?"

"He didn't wake me up this morning. Come on." I motioned with my arm. He and I walked over to Robert's room and I knocked.

No answer.

"OUT OF BED SLEEPY HEAD!" I yelled.

"Very funny, Roz. Let me get ready. Robert replied angrily.

Rayman and I waited a while for Rocky to come out.

When Rocky finally came out, he asked "Curiosity, why did you say that in order to wake me up?"

"Try knocking on someone's door and then having that person spontaneously come up behind you and tap you on the shoulder." I said.

"I said I was sorry." Rayman said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." I reassured him. "Where do we go to next?"

"It's your turn, Roz." Rayman responded.

"How about we go to Germany."

"You were born there, right?" Rocky asked.

"Yep. So do you guys want to go there next?"

"Sounds fine." Rocky and Rayman agreed.

We walked to the manager's desk to turn in our keys and pay. Then we walked to the airport and went on the plane to Germany.

After a few hours, we were in Germany.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"About we go to Blair Castle." Rocky suggested.

"Man, you certainly like castles."

"Yep, I remember I studied them in the seventh grade and I've found them interesting ever since."

"So where is it?" Rayman asked.

"Allow me to marvel you by asking for directions of where it is in German."

He asked a woman where it was in German and she told him that was a couple miles from here. We caught a bus and talked on the way over there. When we got there, Rocky exclaimed, "Wow! This is huge!"

"It sure is." I agreed.

"Let's go inside." He said as he started running.

"Hey!" Rayman called.

"Wait up!" I yelled.

"It's even better being inside the castle." Rocky said.

We started walking around and exploring its insides. There were many doors, passages, rooms, and hallways. It was interesting.

"Ya know, someone could get lost, in here." I said impersonating Jim Carrey's voice.

"I guess." Rocky said.

"You guess!"

"All right, fine, you could get lost in here. Happy!"

"Yes, I am."

"Don't argue you two." Rayman instructed us.

"I'm only playing around." I said quickly.

"Okay."

"Do you think this castle is haunted?"

"Haunted? Ha! Don't tell me you believe in ghosts, Roz."

"Um, actually, I do."

"Aren't you a Christian?"

"Yes, but I still believe in ghosts. I saw this one thing on T.V. that said that this particular castle was haunted.

"Oh palease."

"All right. Whatever you say. But, it still would be cool to encounter a ghost."

"All right, to prove to you that there is no ghost here, we'll spend the night. Are you brave, enough?

"Yeah. You're on, man."

"Guys." Rayman interrupted.

"Should we really be doing this? You don't want to mess with the unknown.

"We're not. But where do we sleep at?"

"We won't." Rocky told us.

"Why not?"

"Ghosts can come out whether you're sleeping or not."

"Uh, okay."

"We'll sit here and wait."

So we sat and waited for hours. I looked at my watch. It was almost midnight. I shivered in fright.

"Don't tell me you're scared Roz." Rocky retorted.

"I never said I was scared." I said.

"You're shivering."

"STOP!"

Rocky and I looked at Rayman.

"WILL YOU GUYS QUIT IT! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! ARGUING WON'T GET US ANYWHERE! DO YOU TWO GOT THAT!"

We both nodded.

"Good."

I'll tell you one thing, when Rayman has had enough, he will tell you. We continued to sit and wait.

"We'll I don't see or hear any ghosts." Rocky concluded.

Right at that moment, we heard booming, shaking, rattling, screaming, and other weird noises.

"What was that!" I yelled.

"I don't know." Rayman replied. "But whatever it is, we better get out here!"

We all started running and screaming for our lives. When we finally made it out of Blair Castle, Rocky said, "I'll never, ever doubt you and Rayman again."

"At least you're finally listening to the voice of reason." Rayman said with content that Rocky had finally decided to agree with him and me. "Let's never do anything like that again."

"Let's make a promise." I suggested putting out a fist. "That we won't do anything that could hurt or scare ourselves to death."

"Okay." Rayman said putting his hand on top of mine.

"Likewise." Rocky said putting his hand on top of Rayman's hand. "So now what do we do?"

"Catch a plane to another country!" I said quickly.

"Austria?" Rocky recommended.

"Okay." Rayman and I agreed.

Then we started running to the bus stop to get away from Blair Castle and to get to the airport. After we got off the bus, we ran and boarded the plane to Austria. We found separate seats on the plane and went to sleep.

**Chapter 8**

Austria

The next morning, we woke up and got off the plane.

"Now, where to go?" Rayman thought out loud.

" How about Baroque Gardens? My dad loves plants. I can take some pictures. I could give them to him as a gift."

"All right. Rocky?"

"Sounds good to me."

We walked over to Baroque gardens. There were many plants there and statues. There were green shrubs, tall trees, green grass, and flowers in every single shade of color you could think of, and other beautiful plants. It was truly gorgeous. There were statures of people and animals. We took pictures of each of us standing at different places of Baroque Gardens. My dad will love this. I thought. We spent all day there by just looking around and taking pictures. It was nice and relaxing to just admire nature and art.

I asked, "Where to next, Rayman?"

"It's my turn already?"

"Yep."

"I want to go to Spain. I heard that running of the bulls is taking place. I think it would be interesting to see."

"Do you want to fly there over night again?"

"No, how about we rent a hotel tonight?" Rayman suggested.

"Okay."

We walked to the nearest hotel and we went inside. I asked the manager for three rooms. We went to our rooms and went to sleep.

**Chapter 9**

Spain

The next morning, I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, and went out the door.

Luckily, Rocky and Rayman were waiting at the manager's desk. I paid and turned in the key. We walked to the airport and took a plane to Spain.

When we got off the plane, we saw bulls coming right toward us. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN!" I yelled at the top my lungs.

"Why are they chasing us!" Rayman yelled.

"You're wearing red!" I screamed back. "Don't you know that bulls are attracted to the color red!" Apparently, he didn't.

"Hey! Look! Ladders! Everyone jump now!"

We all jumped on the ladders and watched the bulls continue to charge below us.

"Thank goodness there are ladders here." Rocky said with a sigh of relief. "We would've been trampled if there hadn't been."

"Yeah, no kidding," I agreed breathing heavily. "Good eye, Rayman."

"Thanks, I'm just as glad as you guys are that we are alive. I think it's safe now."

"First of all, we have to take off anything red. That means, lose the red bandana, Rayman."

"Fine by me. That beats getting trampled." Rayman replied as he was taking it off. "Anyone want to catch a bus to Portugal?" I asked.

"That's fine." Rocky and Rayman agreed.

We ran to the nearest bus stop and caught a bus driving to Portugal. Rayman put his bandana back on when we boarded the bus.

**Chapter 10**

Portugal

In a few hours, we were in Portugal.

"Hey look! There's a sign for free lessons for scuba diving." I said.

"I have never been scuba diving before." Rocky said.

"Neither have I. However, I'm still willing to give it a shot. Rayman, do you want to do this too?

"Sure." Rayman replied. "Where does it take place?"

"At the beach, at the next town."

We caught a bus. When we got there, we went into a shack that said that they sold scuba gear. Rayman pulled out his passport and I gave him the money to get the scuba equipment. The guy at the counter cooperated with Rayman and gave him the scuba gear. We carried the Scuba gear with us to the beach and found a group of people with scuba gear. The instructor greeted us and told us to get in with the group. He told the group the rules and regulations for scuba diving. That includes safety tips and other stuff related to that. He then showed us how to put on the gear and we all got ready. After everyone was ready, he told us to come out into the ocean with him. Everyone gathered around him. He taught us how to dive correctly and how to read the air tank meter. From there, everyone dived down under the water. I looked around as I was diving down to the sea floor. It was marvelous. It was like a whole other world here that I had never seen. It was amazing. The group followed the instructor. We also saw other things. We saw many colorful fish, jellyfish, stingrays, and other sea life. Then the instructor pointed up. Everyone started swimming up towards the surface slowly because if anyone went up too fast, the results could be deadly. Everyone rose to the surface safely. The teacher told everyone that they did a good job and that he would see us later,

"Wow! It was awesome. It's like another world." I exclaimed.

"Yeah. It was gorgeous." Rocky said.

"It is sure is." Rayman agreed. "So, anyone want any sea food?"

"Okay." Rocky and I said.

We took swam back to shore, took off the scuba gear, and returned it back to the shack. Then we went to a restaurant that served seafood. We spent a long time over there. The food was delicious. Then we decided to rent a hotel. We walked to the nearest hotel and asked for three separate rooms. We went into our rooms and fell fast asleep.

**Chapter 11**

Switzerland

The next morning, we met at the manager's desk to pay and turn in the keys.

"Where do we go now?" Rocky asked.

"Switzerland?" I suggested.

"Why Switzerland?"

"There's biking."

"I'm tired."

"You could take a nap on the plane."

"All right. Sounds good to me. Rayman?"

"Okay, but I choose the next place." Rayman declared.

"All right, let's go to the airport."

We boarded the plane for Switzerland. When we got there, we decided to go biking in the Jungfrau/Aletsch area and the national parks. We went to a bike shack and rented three bikes.

"Rocky, are you rested and ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go. How about you and Rayman?"

"Yeah, we are." Rocky and Rayman agreed.

We started biking in the Jungfrau/Aletschu area. It was really high. We cold see the city of Switzerland from up there. It was awesome. I couldn't wait to bike down hill.

"How about we start biking downhill?'

Rocky suggested,

"All right. Race ya two. On your mark, get set, go!" We started pedaling at top speed. I'm not sure who was winning. I didn't care. I was only enjoying the wind blowing in my face and the speed of going down hill. It was fun. Once we made it to the bottom, it was flat ground from there to the national parks. I believe this was a good thing. The national parks had many flowers, trees, other plants, and wildlife. I saw a really cute squirrel scurry up a tree. I also saw some monuments of people. The artwork was superb. We also biked along different trails that we found. It was really interesting.

By dusk, we biked back to the shack ad returned our bikes.

"That was fun!" I said."

"Yeah, it sure was." Rocky agreed.

"I liked it. It was cool." Rayman chimed in.

"Do you guys want to catch a night flight?" I asked.

"Sure, but where to?" Rocky asked.

"Crete, Greece." Raman suggested.

"Why over there?" I asked.

"Haven't you two heard of The Mystery Of Crete?"

"No." Rocky and I said together.

"It's about an ancient civilization that came to a rapid decline. I want to go check it out and see if I can solve it."

"All right." Rocky and I agreed.

We walked to the airport and went on the plane for Crete, Greece.

**Chapter 12**

Greece

After we a few ours, we got to Crete, Greece. We saw an archeologist and we went up to him and Rayman started asking him questions about "The Mystery Of Crete." The archeologist told him that it might have been a tsunami or an earthquake that may have caused its destruction. He also said that neither archeologists nor scientists were sure of what really caused it to come to a swift decline. Rayman thanked the guy for his information and we left.

"What data did you gather, Rayman?" I asked.

"The only data I gathered was what he and scientists guess."

"Why do you think that it came to brisk decline?" Rocky asked.

"Maybe people with better technology and higher intelligence came and destroyed them."

"How about we go to Denmark." I suggested.

"Sounds fine. Sound good, Rocky" Rayman responded.

"Fine with me." Rocky replied.

**Chapter 13**

Denmark

We left from there and went to the airport. We went on the plane for Denmark and we were there in a few hours. We decided to visit the Republic of Korea. We decided to visit there to find some information for my grandpa. He was in the Korean War. We found a lot of information about it. We even managed to find my grandpa's regiment. I found out that he was in the 187 Regimental Combat Team in the 24th Division in the 19th Infantry Regiment. I even found pictures of him and others jumping out of airplanes. We also found out some other information that would be helpful to grandpa.

"Thanks a lot for your help guys. My grandpa will find this useful."

"Don' mention, Roz." Rayman reassured me.

"Where to next?" Rocky asked.

"How about we go Norway next?" Rayman recommended.

"What's there?" Rocky asked.

"I'm not sure. Roz?"

"Winter sports." I said. "Sounds cool! How does that sound Rocky?"

"All right, but I may need another overcoat or I'm going to freeze."

"Okay, I'll be sure to purchase an overcoat for you. Rayman, do you need anything?" I responded.

"No. I'm fine, thanks." Rayman replied.

We walked to the airport and went on the plane headed to Norway.

**Chapter 14**

Norway

"Man it is so cold." Rocky said shivering as we were getting off the plane. Luckily there was a store near by.

"We'll, here we are, take your pick, Rocky." I told him.

"I want this one." He said picking up a blue overcoat that looked like an Eskimo outfit.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

I took it up to the counter and paid for it. Rocky put it on as soon as I gave it back to him. He looked funny in it, but at least he was warm. I also asked the person working behind the counter of whether or not there was snowboarding. She told me there was.

"Guys, there's snowboarding. This is cool!"

"I've been snowboarding. It's fun!" Rayman said happily.

"I've never been snowboarding." Rocky replied.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you. It's just like skateboarding, only better.

"I don't skateboarding either."

"Okay, we'll teach you anyway".

We also found three snowboards for rent. I went back to the counter and paid for them. We went outside and walked over to the ski lift. Rayman showed Rocky how to strap on the snowboard on his feet. Then he I strapped the snowboards on to our feet as well. We boarded the ski lift.

We went higher and higher.

"Whatever you do, Rocky, never look down. I mean it." I instructed.

Thank goodness he didn't look down. We got off the ski lift and Rayman showed Rocky how to down the hill safely. Rocky jumped and turned his body to the side and started going down. I went down next to him in case something went wrong.

"I'm doing it! I'm snowboarding!" Rocky cheered as he came down at the end of the hill. "Let's go to that again. Thanks a lot for showing me how to snowboard guys."

Anytime." Rayman and I said.

We went back up the ski lift and went down the hill again. This time, we went faster. Then we decided to go take other ski lifts on higher hills. Each hill was faster and better than the last. We had a blast all day.

We later went back down a big hill one last time and took off our snowboards once we reached the bottom. Then we returned them back to the store. We walked to the nearest hotel. We rented three rooms. We went in them and fell asleep.

Chapter 15 Sweden

I woke up and met the guys at the manager's desk.

"How does Sweden sound?" Rocky suggested.

"All right, Rayman?"

"Sounds fine."

I paid the manager and turned in my key. We walked to the airport and got on the plane for Sweden. In a few hours, we were there.

"Hey! A ferry! Do you guys want to go on it?" Rayman asked pointing at the incoming ferry.

"Where would we go?" I asked.

"Let's go find out. Come on, guys." Rayman, Rocky, and I started sprinting towards the gigantic white two decks ferry as it came to a halt and lowered a ramp to the ground.

The captain shouted, "Come aboard if you want to tour the islands of the Baltic Sea."

"Cool! Let's go" Rayman said as he started running up the ramp. Rocky and I followed him. We went up o the top deck and leaned over the railing in order to get a good view of the Baltic Sea.

After a while, we finally got to a large island. The captain, my group, and the rest of people got off the ferry, and started following the captain. As we walked, the captain pointed out the medieval hanseatic town of Visbay and told us about the people and its history as. The people there were really friendly to us. The houses had a cute and funny architect like you would see in a fairytale. Then we walked back to the ferry and went to other islands. We spent the whole day touring all the islands. They were all really nice.

"Why not we fly overnight to Finland." I said as we got off the ferry.

"All right." Rocky and Rayman said together.

We walked to the airport and boarded the plane to Finland.

The next morning, when we all woke up, we were there. We got off the plane and I said, "I heard they do crafts here."

"What kind of crafts?" Rayman questioned.

"Ceramics, sewing, wood carving, and black smith objects.

"I like ceramics. They are gorgeous." Rocky exclaimed." How about we go do that?"

Sounds great. Roz?"

"Fine with me."

We walked to the nearest ceramics store. We asked the clerk if we could paint three ceramic statures. She pointed them out to us. I selected a penguin to give to my dad. My dad loves penguins. Those are his favorite animals because it looks like their wearing tux. Rocky selected a dog and Rayman selected a small world globe. We got the paint, sat down at a table, and started painting. I painted my penguin wearing a tux, which was black and white. Rocky painted the dog brown. Rayman painted the small world globe light green and dark blue. After we were done painting, we waited for them to dry. This didn't take long. (The paint was fast drying.) Then we took the painted ceramics back to the clerk and she fired it in a kiln. (This made them nice and polished.)We were happy with our artwork.

Chapter 16 Iceland

"How about we go to Iceland next?" Rocky suggested.

"Great! Let's go!" Rayman and I said together

Then we walked to the airport and went on a plane to Iceland. We soon got there.

"Hey! Check that out! There's a grass boarding race!" I said pointing to a sign on a shack that sold sports equipment. "It also says that this is a team race. A team can consist of two to six people. It is taking place at Big Green Mountain."

"What kind of sport is that?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know. My friend, Vince, told me told me a little bit about it. But, let's go check it out."

We walked into the shack and asked the guy at the cash register what grass boarding was.

"Oh, that's like snowboarding and skateboarding at the same. It's a lot of fun."

He pulled out a grass board from behind the desk. It looked like a skateboard. The only difference was that it had straps on top of it.

"So, are you guys going to enter the race?"

"We'll do it. We'll take three grass boards please." Rayman, Rocky, and I said together.

The guy gave us our equipment and I paid the rent for it. We went to Big Green Mountain. There were many groups of teenagers there. They were talking, stretching, and strapping their boards to their feet. We strapped the boards to our feet and waited.

"Are you ready?" A young man yelled.

Everyone nodded.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

Everyone jumped and started moving.

"We better stay together." Rayman instructed.

"Right." Rocky and I agreed.

We were going super fast. Soon, we were passing people up. Then we came neck and neck with the first place group at the finish line. My group jumped ahead and we won the race. The young man came and congratulated us and gave us a first place trophy. It was awesome.

"Yeah!" Rayman shouted.

"Yeah baby! We won!" I cheered.

"We are the champions." Rocky cried.

We all slapped each other high-fives.

"That was fun. Good eye, Roz." Rocky told me.

"Thanks, I'm glad we found something that we all enjoyed. So where to next?"

"Luxembourg?" Rayman suggested.

"All right. Rocky?" I asked.

"Sure." Rocky nodded.

We went back to the sport shack and returned our equipment. Then we walked to the airport and went on the plane for Luxembourg.

Chapter 17 Luxembourg

"What are the casemates?" Rocky pointed at a sign as we got the plane.

"Not sure. Let's go see what it is all about" Rayman said. We caught a bus to the casemates.

"Wow!" Rocky exclaimed. "It's huge.

"Sure is." I agreed. "Let's go in and explore."

We went inside and discovered that it was a labyrinth of defensive passageways.

"This is fascinating." Rayman thought out loud.

"I like the way this place is built. Who ever built this was really smart. This must be the perfect way to protect yourself against enemies. I said

"How long do you suppose they used this?" Rocky asked.

"Let's see, it was built in 1644 and it became useless in 1867. That would be 223 years that it was used. "Rayman replied.

"How did you figure that out? Where did you get those dates?"

"The poster."

"The poster. Ha, I should of known. Is it possible to be too smart for your own good?"

"You could, if people started to despise you for it." I told him. "But, that's only if you annoy people with it. Rayman, on the other hand, is just being observant."

"Fine. I'm not going to debate this with you any longer. You win."

We continued to explore and we found ancient writing on the walls. It read: names, dates, sentences phrases, and other stuff in an olden language. It was really neat. As night began to fall, we decided to leave the casemates.

"How about we rent a hotel tonight?" Rocky suggested. "I'm tired of sleeping in a sitting position on a plane."

"Okay, how about we leave for Liechtenstein in the morning." I suggested.

"Fine with me. Rayman?"

"All right."

We caught the bus and went to the nearest hotel. We rented three rooms. We went inside our rooms and fell fast asleep.

**Chapter 18**

**Liechtenstein**

The next morning, I woke up, got ready to leave, and met my friends at the manager's desk. I paid and turned in my key. We caught a bus to the airport and went on the plane t Liechtenstein.

We got off the plane a few hours later. I then saw three tennis rackets and three tennis balls in a tennis court.

"Hey guys! You two against me. Are you game enough?" I asked competitively.

"You're on." Rayman and Rocky replied competitively as well.

We grabbed the tennis rackets and tennis balls. I served the ball and aced it right passed them. (An ace in tennis means you get the ball past a person on a serve.)

"Fifteen-love." (Love means zero in tennis.) I said as I served the ball.

This time Rayman hit the ball back to me and I hit it back. Then Rocky hit back, and we started to get a rally going. It was fun. Unfortunately, this rally could only last so long. I smacked the ball right past them.

"Thirty-love." I said as I served the ball once again.

We got another rally going and Rocky finally got the ball past me.

About time.

"Your serve. The score is thirty-fifteen. " I said throwing the ball to him.

He served and I hit back. We played this game for a long time. I later beat them.

"Hey Roz!" Rayman yelled pointing at a sign up sheet attached to a fence. "There's a tennis tournament occurring later today. You should enter."

"Oh I'm not that good." I said. "But thank you.

"Now that's a load of hog wash." Rocky retorted. "You beat both of us by yourself. Now tell me that it isn't good. Come on. We'll cheer for you."

"All right. I will. Thanks guys."

I went over to the fence and filled out the form of the sign up sheet. We continued to play some more games. We had a good time playing with each other.

Later that day, I was in a tournament against a ten-year-old girl.

Well, let's see how good you are. I thought.

Man, was she good. She had me running all over the court. That was really tiresome. However, I still managed to beat her. I told her that she was really good and to do better next time. Then I played against some more people. Each person was harder than the last. Yet, I still won each game. I finally made it in the final tournament I was playing against a very big, tall guy. Man, did he look hard. His hits and his serves were really strong. He hit many balls over my head. Unfortunately, I was losing big time by him doing this. Then I attempted another strategy. Instead of being close the net, I backed up into the back of the court. This way he didn't have the ability to hit over my head and score points. Luckily, it worked! I finally started scoring some points. Unfortunately, you can't win every time. He got the first place trophy and I got the second place trophy. Oh, well it's better than no trophy. I'm happy I came this far in the tournament.

"Congratulations, Roz!" Rayman told me slapping me on the back.

"You did good!" Rocky told me slapping me on the back as well.

"Thanks guys. I greatly appreciate this." I told them. "Where to now?'

"Malta?" Rocky suggested. "I heard that your teacher talks about this place too."

So we left the tennis equipment in the tennis court and went to the airport to board the plane for Malta.

**Chapter 19**

Malta

When we arrived, there was a festival. We decided to join in on the celebration. There was a religious procession where the statue of the patron saint is carried through the village streets. There were marching bands playing wonderful music. They had a good beat to the songs. We saw colorful street decorations. We looked around at the different shops. They had many interesting items. At night, we watched the spectacular firework. They were stupendous. The whole festival was stupendous.

"Wow! Was that festival cool or what?" Rocky exclaimed.

"It sure was." Rayman agreed.

"Those fireworks were awesome. Man, do we have good timing." I said happily.

"Good thing we do." Rocky replied. "Where to next?"

"San Marino?" Rayman suggested.

"For some reason that reminds of the movie "Ace Ventura Pet Detective." You know, the football guy that was in it?" I asked.

"I don't think that's where that movie took place at. Let's go there and see what's really over there. Sometimes you have the oddest ideas."

We walked back to the airport and went on the plane to San Marino.

**Chapter 20**

San Marino

We flew to San Marino and decided to go to photo meeting. We saw Nikon research and assistance in discovering the newest accomplishments of photographic technology and in digital version. It was interesting. We also saw pictures of San Marino's history and learned about world events that occurred there. We learned a lot by the end of the day.

"So where to next, Roz?" Rocky asked.

"Rome, Italy is the last place."

"That's the last place?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

"Don't worry we'll do something fun and interesting over there."

We caught a bus to Rome, Italy. We slept on the bus until we got to Rome, Italy the next morning.

**Chapter 21**

**Italy**

"What do you guys want to do here?" I asked.

"How about we go sight seeing?" Rayman suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Rocky replied.

We saw Roman aqueducts and coliseums. They were old and cracked but they were still interesting to look at because thee were still standing and had carried a lot of history with them. We looked at churches. They were beautiful. They had stain glass of saints and of other biblical people. We also looked at ancient monuments and read the captions about the monuments. That was an interesting day. We decided to spend one last night in a hotel. We walked to the nearest hotel and got three rooms. We walked into our rooms and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, I met my friends at the manager's desk and we decided to fly non-stop back to our home country. I paid the manager and I turned in my key. We left and walked to the airport and went on a plane that flew non-stop back to America. We talked about all of our adventures and how much we enjoyed them. We also talked about how we would never forget taking this trip.

**Chapter 22**

Home

After about flying about ten hours, we finally landed back in America. It felt good to be back in our country. We caught a bus back home to our hometown. Rayman and Rocky thanked me for taking them with me to see all of Western Europe. I told them it was my pleasure. We said good-bye to each other. Rocky walked home. Rayman opened the portal back to his world and went inside. I walked back home thinking about my how enjoyable this whole experience has been for my friends and me.


End file.
